ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Hunt
Plot The episode starts in a spaceship. The alien with the red eyes watches Earth. The door opens and another alien enters. The alien with the red eyes: Ah, Baraka, my best hunter. Baraka: What do you want, my lord ? The alien with the red eyes presses a button, and a screen appears, showing Albedo. The alien with the red eyes: I want him dead. Baraka: On it. He leaves, and the alien with the red eyes smiles. Albedo as XLR8 runs thought a city. Suddenly a shot knock him on the ground. XLR8 looks around, and sees Baraka. XLR8: Only one ? Looks like the others are scared from me. Baraka: No, I just like hunting alone. XLR8: Bad for you. XLR8 runs against Baraka, who presses a button on his glove, and an yellow force field appears around him. XLR8 hits the field, and gets electrocuted. XLR8: That hurts! Baraka smiles, and XLR8 transforms into Humungousaur. He hits the field destroying it. Baraka throws a bomb at Humungousaur, knocking him. Humungousaur transforms into Heatblast, and shoots fire balls at Baraka, who activates his force field again. Heatblast: That’s not fair! Baraka: You are just too weak. Heatblast: You are using force fields and bombs. Baraka: I’m a hunter. Heatblast: Yeah, yeah, say it to my fire balls. Heatblast throws more fire balls at Baraka, who laughs. Heatblast: There must be a way to break that force field. Baraka deactivates his force field and shots an ice ray at Heatblast, who dodges, transforms into Stinkfly, and flies away. Baraka: You can run, but you can’t hide from me. Stinkfly lands in an almost destroyed house, and reverts back to Albedo. Albedo: He will find me any second by now. I must call Zarmaruk for help. Albedo activates the Omnimatrix. Zarmaruk, through the Omnimatrix: How can I help you ? Albedo: I’m hunted by a strange guy. He defeated Humungousaur and Heatblast. Zarmaruk: I think I know who you are talking about. His name is Baraka, he is the best hunter from my species. Albedo: How can I defeat him ? Zarmaruk: I have no idea. A bomb falls near Albedo, who runs away. The bomb explodes, launching Albedo in the air. Green light appears and on the ground lands a blue monkey with four arms. Monkey: Cool. Baraka comes out the smoke. Baraka: An Arachnichimp ? That form won’t save you. Monkey: Because it’s the first time I’m using this form. Will you please tell me, what I can do ? Baraka: You can shot webs from your tail. Monkey: Cool. Thanks. The monkey shoots a web on Baraka’s face, and runs away. Baraka, getting rid off the web: Not this time! He takes out a blaster, and shoots. The monkey dodges the attack, and jumps on a wall. Baraka: Stop running ! Nobody had survived from Baraka. Monkey: I’m not everybody, I’m Spidermonkey ! Spidermonkey shoots a web at Baraka, who dodges, and shoots with his blaster. Spidermonkey jumps against him, and kicks him in the face. Baraka, angry: I have hunted every species in this galaxy, I won’t be defeated by an Arachnichimp ! Baraka kicks Spidermonkey in the stomach, and throws him against a wall. Spidermonkey gets up. He jumps out a window, and runs through the street. Baraka: This hunt will be a bit longer than the others. Spidermonkey hides behind a destroyed car. Spidermonkey: Come on, he can’t be invincible. Everybody has a weak point. Baraka scans the area, and leaves. Spidermonkey starts running again. Suddenly he remembers something that Baraka said early. Baraka: I have hunted every species in this galaxy… Spidermonkey stops running, and smiles. Spidermonkey: Then let’s see how well you can hunt somebody from another galaxy. Baraka hears beeping and takes out a device. Baraka: Yes ? The alien with the red eyes, through the device: Did you killed him ? Baraka: Almost. The alien with the red eyes, through the device: What means almost ? Baraka: He is weak, but every time I find him, he runs away. The alien with the red eyes, through the device: You are a hunter, your job is to hunt him down. Baraka: Yes, I know. He continues searching for Albedo, who is hiding, and watching him. Baraka: Next time I find him, I will kill him. Spidermonkey: Your next time is here. Baraka turns around, and sees Spidermonkey. He smiles. Baraka: So you decided to stop running from your doom ? Spidermonkey: Yes, but the problem is that I’m not the one who is going to die today. Baraka: You are really a fool if you think that you can defeat me. I’m the greatest hunter in this galaxy! Spidermonkey: But only in this one. Baraka: What do you mean ? Spidermonkey: That you haven’t hunted aliens from another galaxies, right ? Baraka: Yes. Spidermonkey: To bad that I can transform into those aliens. Baraka: Then I won’t give you a chance to transform into them. Baraka takes out his blaster and shoots at Spidermonkey, who transforms into NRG. NRG: NRG ! Hahaha, NRG is good. NRG shoots a laser, destroying Baraka’s blaster. Baraka throws multiple bombs at NRG, but with no effect. Baraka, shocked: Impossible! NRG: Possible. He transforms into a red alien. Alien: Water Hazard ! Water Hazard blasts water at Baraka, knocking him. Water Hazard: You are really wet. Water Hazard transforms into a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles. Alien: Can it do, what I’m thinking it can do ? He grabs Baraka, with his tentacles, and electrocutes him. Baraka falls on the ground, with smoke coming from him. Alien: I think to call this one AmpFibian. AmpFibian reverses back to Albedo, who moves closer to Baraka and takes the beeping device. The alien with the red eyes, through the device: Is he dead ? Albedo: Dunno. The alien with the red eyes, through the device: You?! Where is Baraka ? Albedo: He is here, but I don’t think that he can talk, right now. The alien with the red eyes, through the device: Impossible! Albedo: Funny, because he said the same think before I defeat him. The alien with the red eyes, through the device: You still haven’t won. Albedo: Just give up already. Can’t you understand that whatever you do, we are going to win ? The alien with the red eyes, through the device: It’s luck. Albedo: Luck, or we just don’t want to lose our planet, our family, our friends. We aren’t fighting because we want to, we are fighting to defend our planet, and this is why you will never defeat us. The alien with the red eyes, through the device: I swear, I will kill you all! One day. Albedo: I will wait for this day, the day when you will finally show up, the day when I will end this war. The End Major Events *Baraka makes his first appearance. *Stinkfly makes his first first appearance by Albedo. *Spidermonkey, Water Hazard and AmpFibian make their first appearancs. Characters *Albedo Bloodson Villains *The Emperor *Baraka (first appearance) Aliens Used *XLR8 *Humungousaur *Heatblast *Stinkflly (first appearance by Albedo ) *Spidermonkey (first appearance) *NRG *Water Hazard (first appearance) *AmpFibian (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode without Kevin. Category:Episodes Category:Team 10